<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>弃神者 by Noir777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592835">弃神者</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir777/pseuds/Noir777'>Noir777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[网王长篇]弃神者 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noir777/pseuds/Noir777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>神之子幸村精市。</p><p>世人如此称呼这个在网球场上犹如获得神的宠爱般所向披靡的少年。</p><p>但是命运跟他开了玩笑，他被宣判再也无法拿起网球拍，仿佛被神抛弃。</p><p>“不是神抛弃了我。”</p><p>少年笑着对看他笑话的恶魔说到。</p><p>“是我选择抛弃了神。”</p><p>眼底的火焰是他的生命之火。</p><p>说着网球就是我自己的少年与恶魔许下契约，重新拿起球拍走向了他的战场。</p><p>恶魔怀揣无上恶意期待着弃神者荒诞的终末。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>[网王长篇]弃神者 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 其名为幸村精市</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.      作者首次尝试写文，文笔小白，网球小白，网球描写纯属扯蛋</p><p>2.      时间线魔改，剧情魔改，人物属于大家，OOC属于我</p><p>3.      部分克系元素参考，不影响阅读</p><p>4.      幸村中心，立海大关东十六连霸，全国三连霸毫无无死角！！！</p><p>5.      无CP向，无CP向，无CP向</p><p>6.      不喜欢直接右上关掉</p><p>7.      为爱发电，缘更</p><p>8.      时间线从小时候开始，慢热，会有各种原创人物</p><p>9.      第一卷从第一章到第四十六章是国中以前的故事，第二卷以后才是国中</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　晨光微晓，透过初绽的樱花照入窗台，洒在了洁白的病床上。</p><p>　　“千寻，看看我们的孩子，是我的发色和你的卷发哦，是我们的孩子哦。”</p><p>　　深蓝色头发松松地扎在脑后，坐在床边一夜未睡衣着有些狼狈的青年完全看不出疲惫，他无比温柔地看着手中的小小生命，微微侧过身子，将婴儿熟睡的面孔展示给躺在病床上的女人看。</p><p>　　紫色长卷发披散在病床上，光斑仿佛为女人蒙上了一层圣光，姣美的面容虽然因为生育而苍白无血色，但紫罗兰的双眼满溢着幸福。</p><p>　　“理人，这句话你都说了四次了。”语气中带着些无奈，女人笑看着刚上任的笨蛋爸爸。</p><p>　　“但这是我们的孩子啊！”青年，或者称之为幸村理人，不由自主地嘟起嘴唇，透着一些傻气，有些不服输地看着自己的妻子。“你看这头卷发，你看这个熟睡的面孔，多么美啊，你看他一出生窗外的樱花就开了呢！仿佛就是神赐给我们的孩子呢！”</p><p>　　如果让公司其他人看到一向冷静的设计师大人如此的傻态，想必眼睛都要掉下来了吧。</p><p>　　女人，或者称之为幸村千寻，精神突然散发，笑了起来。</p><p>　　“好啦理人，孩子的名字就用之前想好的男孩子的名字吗？”</p><p>　　为了打断自己丈夫的循环，幸村千寻只能选择转移他的注意力，比如名字就是不错的选择。</p><p>　　“嗯嗯，就用我们之前定下的‘精市’吧。”幸村理人俯下身子，将婴儿从怀抱中取下，轻轻放在了幸村千寻的枕边，他看着身下的妻子和儿子，笑容无法停止。</p><p>　　“幸村精市，幸村精市，多好听的名字，对吧千寻。”</p><p>　　“呵呵，那么从今以后请多指教啦小精市。”</p><p>　　仿佛为了回应父母的期待，熟睡中的婴儿突然吹起了一个气泡。</p><p>　　笑声在这间小小的病房里回荡着，连窗外的樱花树也不由得将几片花瓣送进窗台，为婴儿的诞生送上薄礼。序章 其名为幸村精市</p><p>　　晨光微晓，透过初绽的樱花照入窗台，洒在了洁白的病床上。</p><p>　　“千寻，看看我们的孩子，是我的发色和你的卷发哦，是我们的孩子哦。”</p><p>　　深蓝色头发松松地扎在脑后，坐在床边一夜未睡衣着有些狼狈的青年完全看不出疲惫，他无比温柔地看着手中的小小生命，微微侧过身子，将婴儿熟睡的面孔展示给躺在病床上的女人看。</p><p>　　紫色长卷发披散在病床上，光斑仿佛为女人蒙上了一层圣光，姣美的面容虽然因为生育而苍白无血色，但紫罗兰的双眼满溢着幸福。</p><p>　　“理人，这句话你都说了四次了。”语气中带着些无奈，女人笑看着刚上任的笨蛋爸爸。</p><p>　　“但这是我们的孩子啊！”青年，或者称之为幸村理人，不由自主地嘟起嘴唇，透着一些傻气，有些不服输地看着自己的妻子。“你看这头卷发，你看这个熟睡的面孔，多么美啊，你看他一出生窗外的樱花就开了呢！仿佛就是神赐给我们的孩子呢！”</p><p>　　如果让公司其他人看到一向冷静的设计师大人如此的傻态，想必眼睛都要掉下来了吧。</p><p>　　女人，或者称之为幸村千寻，精神突然散发，笑了起来。</p><p>　　“好啦理人，孩子的名字就用之前想好的男孩子的名字吗？”</p><p>　　为了打断自己丈夫的循环，幸村千寻只能选择转移他的注意力，比如名字就是不错的选择。</p><p>　　“嗯嗯，就用我们之前定下的‘精市’吧。”幸村理人俯下身子，将婴儿从怀抱中取下，轻轻放在了幸村千寻的枕边，他看着身下的妻子和儿子，笑容无法停止。</p><p>　　“幸村精市，幸村精市，多好听的名字，对吧千寻。”</p><p>　　“呵呵，那么从今以后请多指教啦小精市。”</p><p>　　仿佛为了回应父母的期待，熟睡中的婴儿突然吹起了一个气泡。</p><p>　　笑声在这间小小的病房里回荡着，连窗外的樱花树也不由得将几片花瓣送进窗台，为婴儿的诞生送上薄礼。　</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 幸村一家</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　时间转瞬即逝，当年那个还只是个婴儿的幸村精市已经四岁了。集齐了父母外貌上所有的优点，仿佛被神亲吻过的比女孩更加精致的面容让小幸村在周围大人间十分受欢迎，再加上良好的家教更让他成为大人眼中的“别人家的孩子”。</p><p>　　按说本该因此受到小孩子远离的小幸村却在小孩子间也十分玩得开，按照他们的说法，只要小幸村一笑，脑袋里即使有怨念也顷刻烟消云散。大人对此也往往赞叹一句“不愧是小幸村啊”。</p><p>　　但幸村精市知道，他自己稍微有点特别，他仿佛能隐约感知别人的情绪波动，善意、恶意、喜欢、厌恶、犹豫、果决等等，于是他能随时调整自己的言行举止，让周围人都感觉相处愉悦，按着他的设想发展。虽然与父母交流时被父母笑着归为孩童时的通透敏感，但他知道自己还是有些不同的，于是对着父母时不时的打趣也是笑着回应，毕竟只要结果达到就好了。</p><p>　　“精市，准备出发啦！”</p><p>　　“马上来啦妈妈！”</p><p>　　回应着房间外传来的母亲的呼唤，小幸村停下自己的无意识思考，放下手中浇花用的儿童喷壶，小心翼翼将手中的盆栽放在窗台，便背起自己收拾好装满了衣物的背包走出了房间。</p><p>　　“全都收拾好了吗？”幸村妈妈笑着看着背着小书包，装着一副小大人样子挺直胸膛的儿子问道。</p><p>　　“全都好了，小白已经浇过水啦，放在窗台边了！”小幸村有些骄傲地向母亲保证，哦对了，小白就是母亲给他那盆长春花，因为其粉白色的花瓣而被幸村取名为小白。</p><p>　　幸村妈妈笑着摸了摸儿子松软的头发，小幸村不由得眯起了眼，蹭了蹭母亲的手掌，却又意识到了什么顿住，有些不好意思地笑了笑，坐下来穿鞋上鞋子。</p><p>　　幸村妈妈将手挡在嘴边止住对可爱儿子的打趣，反身将穿好鞋子的儿子推出了门。</p><p>　　门外是停好车等待母子两个的父亲。</p><p>　　看到被幸村妈妈推出门的儿子，幸村爸爸一个弯腰把儿子抱了起来，惹得小幸村笑出了声，但又马上用手捂住了嘴巴防止笑声泄露。</p><p>　　“爸爸赶紧把我放下来啦，我已经不小了！”</p><p>　　“说什么呢你永远是爸爸的小精市哦。”虽然嘴里否定着儿子的话，但幸村爸爸还是把儿子放了下来。</p><p>　　小幸村整理着因为被父亲抱起来而有些褶皱的衣服，大大的双眼仰视即使蹲下来还是比自己高一个头的父亲，一字一顿地纠正着父亲的话语。</p><p>　　“我现在已经可以一个人生活了，我已经长大了，不是小精市了。”</p><p>　　被儿子的话逗笑的父母对视了一眼，再看向自己明明还小却仍然装着小大人的儿子，决定不拆穿儿子的豪言壮语。</p><p>　　“好啦一个人生活什么的你难道忘记你祖母了吗？”幸村爸爸拍拍幸村精市的头，回过身子打开车门，“快上车吧。”</p><p>　　“你祖母如果听到你把她忘了一定会很伤心吧。”幸村妈妈将行李放上车尾箱，拉着小幸村坐上了车的后排。</p><p>　　“说不定还会哭出来哦。”幸村爸爸也上了车，将车门一关，回过头看着儿子，“精市你把你祖母惹哭了这下要怎么办哦。”</p><p>　　小幸村把安全带系好，看着眼里闪着不怀好意的光芒的父亲，一手把父亲的头扭了回去，“我觉得祖母如果会哭一定是因为有个无良爸爸出差怕寂寞拐走了妈妈然后狠心把儿子丢给了祖母她吧。你说是吧妈妈？”</p><p>　　“没错，真是狠心的爸爸呢。”幸村妈妈无视丈夫透过后视镜看过来的眼神，笑着应和儿子。</p><p>　　“妈妈你也好狠心啊，爸爸我受伤了，我的心好痛啊~”幸村爸爸发动了车，一家人有说有笑地驶向了祖母所在的乡下小别墅。</p><p>　　在经过几小时的车程后，幸村一家人到达了祖母的小屋。屋子有些陈旧，随处可见时间的缩影，但华原祖母是一个十分追求生活情趣的人，再加上对于花草情有独钟，所以这座小屋被她用各种各样的花草盆栽装饰得宛如童话里才有神秘小屋。</p><p>　　“一段时间没来盆栽又多了一些呢。”幸村爸爸从车尾箱拿下了一些带给岳母的礼物，等妻儿下车整理好后按下了门牌傍边的门铃。</p><p>　　“请问是哪位？”门铃对讲传出来了一个有些苍老却精力十足的女声。</p><p>　　“妈！我和理人、精市到啦。”</p><p>　　“哎！终于到了呀，我马上出来。”</p><p>　　一阵脚步声从屋子里传来，只见一位身着浅紫色的外套，银发发柔顺的在脑后扎成一个精致辫子的老人走出了门。</p><p>　　“好久不见啦，千寻、理人还有小精市！”看见门口的一家子，老人，也就是华原祖母露出了笑容，快步上前将栅栏的门打开，一一和门口的亲人拥抱，“还不进来坐坐，我之前刚做好几包花茶呢。”</p><p>　　“看见妈还这么有精神我和千寻也安心啦。”幸村爸爸将手放在了妻子的腰上，“但我和千寻等下还要赶飞机出差呢，就不进去啦。”</p><p>　　“哦……”华原祖母斜眼看向脸上挂着笑容的女婿，“是你要出差然后死活要千寻陪着吧，这又不是第一次了。”</p><p>　　“这不是离不开您的女儿嘛。”幸村爸爸不管妻子在背后拧自己的小手，脸上仍然挂着温和的笑容回答道。</p><p>　　“算了，反正小精市在我这里放一百二十个心，你们管好自己就行了。”华原祖母微微弯腰牵上孙子的手，“我还乐得你们走久一点让我和小精市呆久一些。”</p><p>　　“祖母，祖母，”小幸村摇了摇祖母的手，“我已经长大了，不要叫我小精市了。”</p><p>　　华原祖母愣了愣，然后和幸村夫妇笑了起来。</p><p>　　一家人在门口又寒暄了一会儿，幸村妈妈蹲下身嘱咐儿子注意身体后，幸村夫妇就笑着和他们挥手坐上车走了。</p><p>　　看着逐渐远去的车辆，华原祖母蹲下身和小幸村平视，“爸爸妈妈走了，精市会寂寞吗？”</p><p>　　小幸村察觉祖母的笑容下的担心，于是扬起了大大的笑容，“才不会呢，祖母不是也在这里吗？我可是好想念您的花田呢！”</p><p>　　“好好，咱们先把行李放下，”华原祖母看着孙子的笑容也放下了心，站起身牵着孙子的手走向了房间，“然后祖母带你去看花田，这次我种了新的花哦。”</p><p>　　祖孙的对话被关上的门挡住，却档不住对话里温情。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>长春花的花语是“愉快的回忆”。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 命运的相遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　夜晚，为在花田玩累的孙子盖上被子，华原祖母笑着摸着睡眼惺忪的孙子的头，“小精市，还记得明天要去哪里吗？”</p><p>　　“唔……我记得，明天……要去，本田阿姨家……等奶奶回来……”小幸村努力打起精神，“祖母，我明天……明天真的不能和……和你一起去吗？”</p><p>　　“哎下午的时候不是都说好了吗，”华原祖母好笑地看着挣扎的孙子，“我只是去医院拿个体检报告而已，而且你不是最讨厌医院了吗？”</p><p>　　“唔……”因为身体有些瘦弱而经常出入医院的小幸村不由得皱起了眉头，“可是……”</p><p>　　“好啦，我只是出去一趟而已啦，”华原祖母一个指头把孙子皱起的眉头抚平，“而且隔壁的本田阿姨也很想念你呢！还有初哥哥也在呢！”</p><p>　　“好吧……那祖母早些回来……”小幸村终于坚持不住闭上了双眼。</p><p>　　“呵呵，晚安小精市。”华原祖母摸摸孙子头，起身将房间灯关了，并轻轻把门关上。</p><p>　　“晚……安……”闻着被子上的淡淡花草香，小幸村沉睡了过去。</p><p>　　第二天在享用了华原祖母精心准备的午餐之后，小幸村将自己的速写本和笔放进小书包，牵着手和华原祖母来到了隔壁的本田宅。</p><p>　　隔壁的本田一家和华原祖母已经做了十几年的邻居，以往每次小幸村来祖母家玩的时候都会到本田家拜访。本田先生虽然因为在异地工作而经常不在，但是本田太太却是个热情十足的女性，不仅将家里收拾得干干净净，海有一手的好厨艺，对待邻里也是出了名的热情好客，再加上小幸村的颜值攻击，本田太太对于小幸村更是热心，甚至热心得有时候小幸村都会小心翼翼避开的程度。而初哥哥，全名本田初，现在上国小三年级，继承了本田太太一半的热情和全部的精力，还有点小调皮，单纯粗线条，小幸村还是挺愿意和他玩的，毕竟很“好玩”。</p><p>　　刚靠近大门，本田太太就热情地迎了上来，一看就是早在门口蹲人了。</p><p>　　“哎呀哎呀好久不见啊小精市！”本田太太中气十足打着招呼，迅速弯腰准备把小幸村捞起来，“让阿姨看看你长大了多少呀！”</p><p>　　小幸村在本田太太刚有动作的瞬间，就躲到了华原祖母身后——本田太太的拥抱实在是过于热情了——只歪着头看着本田太太，“阿姨中午好，我已经是大人了，不能随便被人抱了，也不能被人叫小精市了。”</p><p>　　本田太太估计联想到她那个一天到晚停不下来的儿子，也没深思，和华原祖母一起笑了起来，改抱为摸，只揉了几下小幸村柔软的头发，“哈哈哈，是嘛小精市也到了这个年纪啦，来来来快进屋，初哥哥也等你好久了！从早上等到现在哦！”</p><p>　　“我才没有！”屋子里传来一声气急败坏的大吼，本田初从屋里冲出来，“老妈你别乱说！”</p><p>　　“初哥哥不欢迎我吗？”小幸村眉头微皱，有些伤心地看着面前剪了寸头的男孩。</p><p>　　“当——”本田初本想着每次小幸村一来家里大人什么好吃好玩都拿了出来把他这个正儿八经的儿子撇到一边，对比之下把自己贬到渣里的惨痛回忆，可一看见小幸村有些忧愁的紫罗兰双眼，就迅速扭头看天改口，“——当然欢迎啦！”</p><p>　　虽然被比得很惨，但是小幸村和其他熊孩子比，相处起来简直不要太舒服，不对，是还不错，不对是还可以，不对，是勉强可以……</p><p>　　看着看天看地就是不看自己的耳朵红了的本田初，小幸村迅速收起伤心的表情，露出了无懈可击的笑容。</p><p>　　而本田太太也不揭穿自家儿子的口是心非的模样，关心了一下华原祖母的身体，就和华原祖母告别把两个小孩带回了屋子里，拿出里早上精心准备的甜点招待了起来。</p><p>　　正如以往一样十分让人省心，小幸村认真地回答着本田太太热情的寒暄，时不时对本田初笑一笑，让本田初晕乎乎地把手里的点心送到自己的碟里，再夸赞几句本田太太的甜点让她燃起做更多点心的热情跑进厨房继续大展厨艺后，就拿出自己的速写本在客厅里伴着本田太太在厨房哼的歌描绘庭院里的花草，本田初在一旁围观点评顺便负责投喂。</p><p>　　突然一阵铃声打破了客厅的宁静，原来是本田太太的手机。</p><p>　　“你好，这里是本田？”</p><p>　　“诶！怎么会这样！”</p><p>　　“哎呀这么大件事我怎么会忘了呢？！”</p><p>　　“好好好我马上赶过来！”</p><p>　　从厨房里传出来的几句话语透露出本田太太的焦急，事实上也是如此，本田太太从厨房出来后就迅速把围裙解下，冲向二楼卧室换了一套便服就风风火火地准备出门。</p><p>　　“对不起啊小精市，阿姨突然有事不能陪你啦，”本田太太抱歉地摸了摸随着声音从客厅出来的小幸村的头，“你就和初哥哥在家里乖乖等你祖母回来哦。”</p><p>　　“小初！”本田太太迅速收起脸上抱歉的笑容，眼光犀利地盯着自家儿子，“你要好好招待客人！不能对小精市失礼！”</p><p>　　“诶诶诶！”本田初被母亲吓了一跳，慌乱地拿起本放在玄关柜子上的袋子举了起来，“可是我和你说过了我和阿泰他们约好了要去打——”</p><p>　　“那我走啦！”本田太太头也不回地出了门，留下了玄关里挥着手的小幸村和一脸被雷辟了的本田初。</p><p>　　“——球……”本田初吐出了没说完的话语，颓然地抱着袋子坐了下去，“这可怎么办啊……”</p><p>　　和同班同学早就定下的约定，也明白这个时候如果丢下客人一个人在家而且小客人还是身娇体弱人比花娇（？）的小幸村是十分不礼貌行为的本田初陷入了混乱挣扎，嘴巴开始碎碎念循环。</p><p>　　而本来就没有关好的网球袋再经历了本田初粗暴的行为后，一颗黄色的小圆球从袋子开口处掉了出来，在地面上弹了几下碰到墙壁，又慢慢地滚了回来，在轻轻吻了下幸村精市的脚后，停了下来。</p><p>　　小幸村挑了下眉，弯下腰将黄色的小球捡了起来，握在手里端详。黄色小球表面带着绒毛，几条白色曲线环绕着球，手感有些软，弹性十足。</p><p>　　“初哥哥，这个是？”小幸村举着小球问向还蹲在地上混乱的本田初。</p><p>　　“啊那个啊，”本田初无意识地瞄了一眼，说出了回答。</p><p>　　“——那是网球。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>是的，他们相遇了，网球和幸村XD。-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 被唤醒的胜负心</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　蘑菇头眼镜仔看着在球场上来来往往的两人，越看越吃惊，如果说刚开始幸村精市的动作还透露着初学者的生涩，那么随着练习的继续，这种生涩渐渐消失，动作甚至可以说得上标准，从刚开始完全接不住本田初打回来的球，到能持续对拉，虽然因为体格经验差导致每个球都是幸村精市这边丢失，但是对拉的时间也在延长！即使在同龄人层次里也是略显瘦弱的身体却仿佛蕴藏着无限的精力，即使汗水已经把衣服浸湿，但他脸上却丝毫看不到疲惫，面对着持续丢球，他更不见焦急沮丧，笑容反而越来越灿烂，甚至灿烂到有一丝危险的气息。</p><p>　　咦为什么我会说危险？蘑菇头眼镜仔不解地歪了一下头，随即把这个念头抛到脑后，发出一声赞叹，“真是不得了啊！”</p><p>　　旁边在看另外一个球场比赛的帽子少年听到蘑菇头眼睛仔的赞叹，向后瞄了一眼小幸村的球场，此时正好是本田初打回一个位置刁钻的球，可惜小幸村步伐跟不上，救球不及。</p><p>　　“毕竟是打球时间最长的阿初嘛，”帽子男孩见怪不怪地把头又转了回去，“连初学者那么失误的球都能打回去，真是温柔呢。”</p><p>　　“可是如果——”那不是失误的球呢？</p><p>　　“哎眼镜仔快看！这个发球厉害了！”帽子男孩不等蘑菇头眼镜仔说完，就勾着他的头强制让他看另外一个球场的比赛，“三郎的发球速度越来越快了啊！”</p><p>　　蘑菇头眼睛仔随即被比赛吸引，马上忘记了刚才想说的话，又开始激动地当起了非正式解说。</p><p>　　“当——当——”网球场报时的铃声响了起来，打了一下午的众人纷纷停下动作，下场收拾起自己的物品，熙熙攘攘地讨论着刚才的表现。</p><p>　　“那我们也停下来吧！”本田初对球网对面的小幸村喊道，“你祖母也快回来了吧！”</p><p>　　小幸村用网球拍接下球，让他停在自己的球拍上，抹了一下脸上的汗水，拨开有些黏糊的头发，便笑着和本田初一起回到了休息区。</p><p>　　“小幸村学得怎么样啊？”休息区有人注意到回来的两人，向本田初抛去两瓶水。</p><p>　　本田初接住两瓶水，拧开瓶盖递给了旁边的小幸村，“你也不看看是谁教的！这不是废话吗！”</p><p>　　小幸村接下水瓶，喝了几口缓解了喉咙的干涩，然后仰起头看着好奇望着他的众人，“初哥哥教的很好呢！”</p><p>　　“哈哈哈是吗阿初还是靠谱的嘛！怎么样网球好玩吗？”</p><p>　　听到这个问句，小幸村点了点头露出了别有深意的笑容，“网球真的太有意思了，我一定会打出让初哥哥接不了的球的。”</p><p>　　众人听闻哈哈大笑起来，也没有深思，继续打趣他。</p><p>　　“那明天小幸村还要不要来啊？”</p><p>　　“不会打扰你们网球社的练习吗？”</p><p>　　“没事没事，反正学校网球场被那群可恶的高年级霸占了根本碰不到球，咱们就来这里自己打了。”</p><p>　　“不影响就好，那我明天继续跟初哥哥一起来。”</p><p>　　“好啊好啊大欢迎！”</p><p>　　众人收拾好东西后便一起说说笑笑地走出了网球场，小幸村被对他感到好奇的孩子围了起来，相互讨论着网球，而本田初拎着东西走在前面。</p><p>　　蘑菇头眼镜仔追上本田初，“阿初阿初，你觉得小幸村怎么样啊？”</p><p>　　“嗯？”本田初莫名地瞟了一眼蘑菇头眼镜仔，“什么怎么样啊？”</p><p>　　“我是说网球技术啦网球技术！”蘑菇头左看右看仿佛怕被人发现似的，靠近本田初压低了声音，“你觉得他的天赋怎么样？”</p><p>　　“那家伙本来就是啥都学得快啊，”本田初回想着之前来往的时候原本教他的各种游戏最后反被他血虐的伤心惨事不由得打了个冷颤，一把推开了蘑菇头眼镜仔，“作为初学者算是不错啦。”</p><p>　　“不是那个啦！”蘑菇头眼镜仔力气比不过本田初，但还是努力靠近，“我是说你觉得小幸村能打过你吗？”</p><p>　　“哈？”本田初这下更觉得蘑菇头眼镜仔神经抽了，他往后看了一眼微笑地应对周围人的小幸村，嗤笑一声把蘑菇头眼镜仔推得更远了，“我学了多久网球，他才接触多久？眼镜你又在胡说八道了。”</p><p>　　“哎哎！”被本田初按在后面的蘑菇头眼镜仔停了下来，摸着被弄乱的头发，看着走远的本田初有些不服气地嘟起了嘴，“可我觉得小幸村可能真的能打赢你呢……”</p><p>　　可这句嘟囔散在夕阳余光里，没有人听见。</p><p>　　回到本田宅后，看到大汗淋漓的两人，本田太太狠狠地训斥了带着小幸村出去浪的本田初，道歉后将打包好的甜点给小幸村后就让他跟着华原祖母回家了。</p><p>　　赶紧让小幸村去洗澡换衣服免得着凉后，华园祖母便开始筹备晚餐，等她弄好后，小幸村也刚好洗完出来。</p><p>　　看着孙子胃口大开，华原祖母也开心起来，询问着下午的事情。</p><p>　　即使是饥肠辘辘地面对自己最喜欢的烤鱼，小幸村也恪守着用餐礼仪，一一回答祖母的提问。</p><p>　　“是的，初哥哥带我去打网球了。”</p><p>　　“哈哈那网球好玩吗？”</p><p>　　“嗯，挺有意思的，我明天和初哥哥他们约好了继续打。”</p><p>　　“哈哈那祖母也放心啦，做做运动锻炼一下身体也不错，不过要记得注意身体哦，千万不要冻着感冒了。”</p><p>　　“放心吧祖母，我会注意的……”</p><p>　　祖孙二人的夜晚时间就在这样温馨的氛围里落下了帷幕，华原祖母给躺在床上的孙子道了晚安后，轻轻把门关上，却不自觉地站在门外停下了脚步。</p><p>　　华原祖母一直知道孙子幸村精市十分优秀，除了家庭氛围耳濡目染下喜爱的园艺和绘画外，虽然其他事物上手很快甚至能达到优秀，但是兴趣都不够持久，或者说不够投入，对此在心底深处她一直有点担心自己孙子会慧极必伤，不过今天看见孙子在谈论网球时炯炯有神的双眼和比以往更灿烂的笑容，她的担心就消失了，原来不是没有，只是到了今天才找到。</p><p>　　华原祖母露出了微笑，离开了房门。</p><p>　　听到祖母离开的脚步声，躺在床上的幸村精市睁开了双眼，望着天花板回味着今天下午。</p><p>　　左手举起，松开又虚握，这是网球在自己手中的感触。</p><p>　　右手举起，虚虚持拍，晃动着手腕，这是击球的手感。</p><p>　　左右手合在一起紧紧相握，又猛然放开伸了个懒腰，将手放在脑后，幸村精市再度微笑起来。</p><p>　　他很早就知道华原祖母和父母以为不说就能藏得很好的担忧，因此每次都很配合他们尝试各种活动，尝试用行动来化解，但是也仅限于此了，别人所说的那种投入全部精力全部热情的事物，他真的没办法想象，也伪装不出来。</p><p>　　但是就在今天，他体会到了。</p><p>　　本来只是觉得可能会发生有趣的事情就忽悠着本田初带他去了网球场，本来只是想着体验一下也不错的心态便随着众人的意思下场学习网球，本来以为自己只是一时兴起很快就会失去热情，但是当他挥出自己第一个发球，当他的发球被本田初轻轻松松地接到，当他追不上本应该属于自己的球，当他看着网球从自己身边弹开，当他听到本田初笑着说出的“如果是比赛的话”的时候，他就觉察了，他就知道了，</p><p>　　他就明白了，那种将自己全部热情乃至生命都奉献在某个事物上的畅快淋漓，那种燃烧所有连世界都不屑一顾的勇往直前，那种来自灵魂最深处不甘又强烈的声嘶力竭。</p><p>　　“没想到我的胜负心竟然会这么强烈……”</p><p>　　闭上双眼的幸村精市勾起嘴角，喃喃几句陷入沉睡，等待明天的到来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 初次比赛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　小幸村接下来的日子过得十分有规律，上午和祖母一起去整理花田，偶尔写写生，中午吃完午饭休息好后和本田初一起去网球场，到了下午便回祖母家一起享用晚饭，再和出差在外的父母通话，然后洗漱上床。</p><p>　　如此循环几天，一切看起来就是一个普通的孩子的普通日常而已，简单，朴实。</p><p>　　但是只有蘑菇头眼镜仔知道，这一切都不普通。</p><p>　　蘑菇头眼睛仔本名鱼屋言二郎，家里排名老二，但是因为独具特色的蘑菇头和大眼镜被人直呼眼镜仔、蘑菇头，以至于经常被人忽略本名。</p><p>　　虽然蘑菇头眼镜仔也是网球部的一员，但是他本身身体素质和条件都跟不上，即使在网球部里算资历老的，奈何实力也还是垫底，因此他更喜欢观察比赛，观察选手，并把一腔热情投入到解说之中。由于实在太能说加上太会添油加醋，导致基本上所有人都无视了他的胡说八道，但这并没有影响他解说的热情，甚至还助长了他的口才。</p><p>　　总而言之，在所有人都把小幸村当成初学者或者小弟弟，休息之余出于兴趣而“倾囊相授”的情况下，只有他认认真真地观察到了小幸村的变化，或者说，进化。</p><p>　　幅度之大一度让蘑菇头眼镜仔对网球初学者的认知产生动摇，但是看着小幸村仍然瘦弱的身体和支撑不了太久的体力，又让他的认知勉强维持住没有崩塌。</p><p>　　在小幸村和同伴们乍看嬉笑打闹的对拉中，蘑菇头眼镜仔发现他的动作、步法等等都逐渐脱离了青涩，对同伴们一知半解的教学也能一点就通，一些初学者很容易犯的错误他基本没有做过，甚至如果出现失误，也会在别人没有发现的情况下自己默默改正，而且还比一些练习了网球很长时间的同伴们还要会利用全身的力量来辅助，要知道，他们有时候就连发球时跳跃的起势都没法完全利用！</p><p>　　如果只是如此，蘑菇头眼镜仔可能只会感叹一声天才，但令他吃惊甚至于感到恐怖的是，小幸村那强大的观察能力和学习能力。</p><p>　　在休息的时候，小幸村会融入到人群中，和同伴们一起观看比赛，再和旁边的聊一两句，仅仅是这样，他就把同伴们的优点融入甚至改良成适合自己的动作中，比如上野的碎步，青山的切球，乌丸的反手等等。</p><p>　　面对小幸村笑容毫无抵抗力的同伴们被拉去做陪练，沉浸在自己的世界里丝毫没有感受到小幸村的变化，只会不停鼓励小幸村不要气馁继续加油，然后被溜成狗，尤其是之前说过幸村是女孩子的阿泰，简直不要太被厚爱。</p><p>　　幸好还有小幸村的经验差和体格差让蘑菇头眼镜仔在这残酷的人间感到一丝温暖。毕竟小幸村察觉到自己被观察的时候看向蘑菇头眼睛仔的笑容让他觉得背后凉气阵阵。</p><p>　　“无敌是多么寂寞啊。”蘑菇头眼睛仔自我称赞道，“不过阿初那家伙……”</p><p>　　他曾经拐着弯子刺探过本田初，虽然被他以看智障的眼神驱赶，但是以蘑菇头眼睛仔高达800度的眼镜起誓，本田初偶尔会望向小幸村失神。</p><p>　　“哼~哼~哼~”蘑菇头眼睛仔吹着不着调的口哨，把一切都藏在心里。</p><p>　　本田初虽然没有说，但是他一直以自己在同伴间练习时间最长，基础最牢固而内心颇为骄傲，即使被学校网球社高年级的同学以前辈关系压着不让碰球，他也召集了一批同伴来外面打球，顺带有个不请自来的蘑菇头眼睛仔，即使同伴们也有天赋不错的进步很快，自己也有自信能压过他们。</p><p>　　直到今天，小幸村因为明天就要离开而向他“约战”。</p><p>　　“比赛？”他怀疑是不是因为昨晚洗头耳朵进水让他有了幻听。</p><p>　　“对呀，明天我就要离开，所以想走之前和初哥哥打一场。”小幸村笑着，眼神却是无比认真。</p><p>　　“喂喂！阿初你是不是怕了呀！”</p><p>　　“别这么逊嘛！拿出自信！”</p><p>　　“答应他答应他！”</p><p>　　“就陪小幸村玩一下呗！”</p><p>　　周围的人开始起哄，他们只觉得好玩，因为他们都知道这场比赛除非本田初放水否则结局实在过于明显。</p><p>　　“啊啊知道了知道了，”本田初被众人起哄，碍着面子再加上也不觉得自己会输，就当做一个练习赛答应了，但是又觉得自己凭着体能和经验实在过于欺负人，于是就定下了规则，“咱们就打7球赛，只要我丢了一分就算你赢怎么样？输了我就请客！”</p><p>　　“嗯嗯，”幸村精市即使有些不甘心也明白自己体力即使在这几天锻炼中有所提升，但是也根本不可能撑得住一盘，打从一开始就是打算来一场7球赛，而以本田初的自傲自然不会真的以7球赛的标准来进行，一切都按照自己的设想进展，“那我就用胜利来感谢初哥哥一直以来的关照。”</p><p>　　“哈哈哈哈！阿初你等会记得放个球给小幸村哦！”众人都被小幸村的“豪言壮语”给逗笑了，纷纷打趣以大欺小的小幸村。</p><p>　　“没问题！”本田初也没有深思，竖起大拇指表示一切交给我。</p><p>　　小幸村只是笑着看众人的反应。只有他自己的知道，他，已经胜利了。</p><p>　　“一局胜负，小幸村发球，7球赛开始！”</p><p>　　随着裁判员的宣判，被让了发球权的幸村精市往地上弹了几下网球，然后抓住，看着对面的本田初，笑了，“那么请多指教哦。”</p><p>　　他深呼吸，抛球，下蹲，蹬地，起跳，挥拍！</p><p>　　“不错哦，”本田初快速上前，将球击回，“进步很多了呢。”</p><p>　　看着越过网线，从地上弹起的网球，小幸村也移动到击球点，向右转身，右手向后引拍，左脚前踏，用力蹬腿，右臂带动小臂，正手挥拍将球击往本田初底线右侧。</p><p>　　“力气增加了嘛！”本田初向右后滑步，轻松将球击回，“好是好但你要小心不要出界哦！”</p><p>　　“多谢指教。”幸村精市略微移动也将球击回，再度将球击向对面底线右侧。</p><p>　　“还是底线吗？”本田初也再次向右滑步，击回，“没用的。”</p><p>　　两人来往几次，最后是以幸村精市指追不上球而失分。</p><p>　　幸村精市继续发球，相似的场景继续出现。</p><p>　　“想要加大力量来打败阿初果然是初学者嘛，”周围的人嬉笑道，“不过小幸村力量能大到哪里去，阿初根本就在欺负人嘛！”</p><p>　　“虽然小幸村很努力啦，可惜不管网球打向哪个方向阿初都能跟得上。”</p><p>　　“毕竟体能经验差太多了啊。”</p><p>　　“不过正手姿势很漂亮，不枉费我们这几天的‘辛劳’呢！”</p><p>　　“你根本没教什么吧！”</p><p>　　“漂亮是漂亮，但可惜路线单一，全是往底线右侧打，你看阿初干脆就在底线右方等球了。”</p><p>　　“没办法啊，小幸村才学了几天？控球能到这样就不错了。”</p><p>　　“这就是普通的对拉嘛哈哈哈。”</p><p>　　“阿初你别欺负人了！你就是不想请客！”</p><p>　　“对啊对啊你看小幸村追你的球好累的！”</p><p>　　“小幸村加油！让阿初请客！”</p><p>　　——真的只是这样吗？</p><p>　　蘑菇头眼镜仔总觉得哪里不对，明明从前几天的观察来看，小幸村应该可以打得更好的。</p><p>　　——果然是因为第一次打比赛紧张了吗？</p><p>　　“6-0！阿初领先！”裁判员的宣告打断了蘑菇头眼睛仔的思考。</p><p>　　“哎呀还剩一球我就赢啦！”本田初比了一个“1”的手势，“需不需要最后一球我让你呀？”</p><p>　　“不用放水，”幸村精市脸上完全没有沮丧的表情，笑意加深，“我会赢的。”</p><p>　　——因为现在所有条件都达成了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 为了胜利</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“我会赢的。”</p><p>　　听到小幸村的回答，本田初耸了耸肩，认为只是小孩子的不服输脾气起来了，摆好姿势，看着对面满头大汗的小幸村抛球，等待他最后的发球。</p><p>　　——抱歉了小精市。</p><p>　　本田初向右滑步，击回幸村精市的发球，回到底线。</p><p>　　——但是我们之间的差距太大了，时间、体能、天赋。</p><p>　　本田初向右走几步，击球。</p><p>　　——这可不是以前我教给你的纸牌游戏那么简单啊。</p><p>　　本田初退后三步，击球。</p><p>　　——网球这项运动啊，可是十分残酷的啊。</p><p>　　看着幸村精市不死心地再往底线打来，本田初小小叹了一口气，挥拍。</p><p>　　——让游戏结束吧。</p><p>　　球拍碰到弹起的网球。</p><p>　　——不对！这个球不对！上面的旋转！</p><p>　　从球拍上传来的感觉让本田初感觉到了违和，那不是之前幸村精市一直打过来的球！这球，更重、更快、而且旋转更强！</p><p>　　——不好姿势没法改变了！</p><p>　　本田初看着球从自己球拍离开，因为旋转上升，高高地越过球网，预备砸向前场。</p><p>　　——这大概就是你最后的挣扎吧，虽然出乎意料，但是很可惜。</p><p>　　——你是追不上的，这就是我和你的差距。</p><p>　　——游戏结束了。</p><p>　　幸村精市看着本田初打回了自己特意加上旋转的球，没有球被打回的失望，反而笑容愈加灿烂。他持拍快速向前，比之前的步伐更大，频率更快，瞬间上前来到击球点，或者说，是他早就计划好的击球点。</p><p>　　——这才是我为你准备的正餐。</p><p>　　本田初虽然被幸村精市的速度给惊讶到，但是丝毫不虚，向右后再移动几步，准备接球。</p><p>　　——最后一搏吗，可惜你的正手我已经看腻了。</p><p>　　幸村精市勾起嘴角，左脚踩地，右脚上前，身体旋转，左手附上球拍，重心移向右脚，蹬地，转身，反手挥拍！</p><p>　　网球直线越过球网，砸向本田初球场左前侧的边线，反弹，以近地面高度飞远，仿佛黄色闪电般耀眼迅速，本田初根本来不及反应，只能看着球离开，撞上墙壁，慢慢停下来。</p><p>　　“初哥哥说过的吧，”幸村精市直起身子，捋了捋被汗水黏在一起的刘海，看着对面惊诧不已的本田初加深笑容，“赢了一球，就是我赢了。”</p><p>　　幸村精市的话语这才打破了场上的沉寂，众人如梦初醒般开始下场围着两人欢呼起来。</p><p>　　“比赛结束！由小幸村获胜！”</p><p>　　“小幸村累了吧，来来来毛巾！”</p><p>　　“哈哈哈小幸村干得好！阿初你就认输请客吧！”</p><p>　　“阿初你看你放水放太多了吧！轻敌了吧哈哈哈！”</p><p>　　“阿初真是温柔呢！最后故意让小幸村赢得吧！”</p><p>　　“这是我上次教的反手，怎么样超厉害的吧！”</p><p>　　“屁你的反手垃圾的一批！”</p><p>　　“最后运气真的超好呢！果然美人都是受天眷顾的！”</p><p>　　“阿初快来说几句夸一下小幸村！我们的大功臣！”</p><p>　　“啊，哦，”被众人围住后方才回神的本田初看着对面同样被人围住的幸村精市的笑脸，举起大拇指，扯动一下嘴皮，笑着称赞，“对哦小幸村超厉害的哦！赢了我哦哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>　　“我才是，多谢初哥哥的指教，”小幸村摇了摇头，“我还是比不上初哥哥的，我已经没有力气再打了。”</p><p>　　众人再次笑了，原本围在本田初周围的人也走向小幸村，说说笑笑地离开了场地，徒留下本田初还站在场地不动。</p><p>　　——不对那根本不是运气！</p><p>　　本田初放在身体一侧的手紧握成拳，微微颤抖。</p><p>　　——他全部都计算好的！那一球根本不是运气！</p><p>　　“喂！”突然一只手拍了拍本田初的肩膀，“阿初你傻站着干嘛呢！”</p><p>　　这个时候本田初才从恍惚中醒来，发现是蘑菇头眼镜仔叫的他。</p><p>　　“没、没什么，”本田初强装无事，把蘑菇头眼镜仔的手拍了下来，也走出了球场，“只是有点累了。”</p><p>　　“害，我还以为你因为小幸村赢了你在那里失落呢！”蘑菇头眼镜仔也不生气，笑眯眯地跟了上去，“怎么样，我都说了小幸村天赋很高吧！虽然小幸村前面因为紧张发挥不出来实力，但是最后表现相当不错吧！阿初果然是好大哥，这放水啧啧啧。不过有一说一，那个慌乱之中的反手，姿势真是漂亮！如果再练练——”</p><p>　　没错，在围观人的眼中，最后一球是本田初特意挑高球给小幸村机会，而小幸村也是最后一搏般冲上去，但是发现位置错了无法用正手击回才冒险使用反手，至于角度也是因为慌乱而“好运”地打到边线。</p><p>　　“我没有放——”本田初本来想反驳蘑菇头眼镜仔的话语，但却突然哑口无言了。</p><p>　　自己从什么时候开始没有放水？</p><p>　　为什么明明身体已经使出了全力自己却认为自己在放水？</p><p>　　为什么最后那球自己追不上？</p><p>　　幸村精市最后一球真的是他的全力吗？</p><p>　　之前那个旋转球是故意的吗？</p><p>　　他前面的表现真的是他的全部实力吗？</p><p>　　他——</p><p>　　“阿初！”蘑菇头眼镜仔再次大力地拍了本田初的肩膀，“不能再想了。”</p><p>　　“什、什么？”本田初再次被惊醒。</p><p>　　蘑菇头眼镜仔饱含深意地盯着本田初，露出自认为的邪魅一笑。</p><p>　　“毕竟你请客已经是事实了，不要再想飞远的小钱钱了，已~经~回~不~来~了~”</p><p>　　本田初看着眼前露出奇怪微笑的蘑菇头眼镜仔，无语地按住他的头，往后一推，头也不回地追上前面的大部队。</p><p>　　“我反正是提醒过你了，”蘑菇头眼镜仔揉着被弄乱的头发。</p><p>　　从一开始，小幸村估计就在伪装吧，就为了把你按在底线右后方，束缚住你的脚步，然后在你不经意间，爆发出真正实力，将球打向反方向，让你措手不及。而且最后那球的速度、角度还有边线那个位置，如果不是偶然，那就是控球力已经超越了太多人了。不过我也是最后才发现，小幸村不简单啊，今年才4岁，而且满打满算接触网球才不过7天！</p><p>　　“毕竟网球就是那么残酷啊。”蘑菇头眼睛仔嘟囔了一句，迅速向前跑去，“别忘了我！我还没点东西呢！我要吃章鱼小丸子！”</p><p>　　如果让幸村精市知道蘑菇头眼镜仔的猜想，他可能会笑出来吧。</p><p>　　其实这一局，从第一天接触网球并决定要赢过本田初的时候，就开始布局了。</p><p>　　幸村精市知道，即使自己再妖孽，要想真的完全意义上打赢本田初是不可能的。毕竟自己的身体素质摆在那里，从小体弱多病，导致自己即使是和同龄人相比也是瘦弱的一方，再怎么努力锻炼，也不可能在短短几天之内追上本田初，再怎么说，本田初也是练习了几年网球，身材高大，差距实在太大。</p><p>　　所以要打赢本田初只能靠奇招。但是奇招本质就是出奇制胜，一旦使用过或者对手有了防备威力便大打折扣。而且虽然不想承认，但是以自己身体素质，要打出这一球恐怕就要使用自己全部的精力和体力了，所以时机十分重要，也就是说，自己就必须在技术达到要求同时，让对手对自己放下戒心。</p><p>　　而本田初自傲于自己的打球经历和技术，这导致他会下意识轻看对手，尤其是面对比他弱小太多的对手，他会逐渐放松警戒，身体会松懈下来，这个时候如果对手超出他的预料，他会开始下意识焦躁，身体协调能力会下降，步伐会混乱起来。</p><p>　　那么自己的优势呢？学习力、精神力、爆发力、以及他人对于自己的陌生。</p><p>　　所以幸村精市决定了自己的策略。</p><p>　　首先在前面几天的练习中，幸村精市一直在学习，提升自己技术的同时也给其他人留下自己只能打好正手的印象，迷惑众人，至于蘑菇头眼镜仔，幸村精市知道他不会说出去的。</p><p>　　其次在最后一天，用话语顺水推舟让本田初答应自己的约战，按照本田初自傲的性格他必然会说出只要输一球便是他输了的规则。虽然有所不满，但是幸村精市也知道这是现在的自己唯一能赢过对方的方法。</p><p>　　然后是6个球的铺垫。作用有四：</p><p>　　一是让通过接发球让本田初误判自己的移动速度和爆发力；</p><p>　　二是通过打向底线的球让本田初困守底线右后方，让他的步法慢下来甚至停滞；</p><p>　　三是麻痹本田初，在精神上留下自己只会打正手而且控球一般的印象，而身体上却因为自己加在球上的旋转而暗自发挥全部实力，借此让本田初身体和精神分割开；</p><p>　　四是保存体力。最后一项其实是最困难的，如果本田初打回的球范围不定，那么自己一定会花费大量体力在接球上，所以幸村精市暗暗在发球中加入了旋转，并通过精神暗示让本田初顾着所谓“前辈”的面子而把回球固定在一个范围内。</p><p>　　最后，便是为奇招创造机会。</p><p>　　此时的本田初离胜利只剩下一球，因此精神上会大幅度松懈，而这个时候只要寻找并瞄准本田初精神上产生最大空隙的瞬间，加大回球的旋转和力度，就会让本田初反应不及而送出一个吊高球，这个时候便可以放开限制，借助前面几球的暗示让本田初以为自己仍然要正手挥拍往右侧底线打去而向后移动，然后瞬间转身，用反手将球打到本田初的对角线方向，为了保险还控制球落到边线上，这个时候即使本田初反应过来，也会因为精神上和身体上的割裂而导致无法协调身体，即无法追上这一球！</p><p>　　这便是幸村精市为自己的比赛定下的计划——从一开始就定下的胜利。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“爸爸、妈妈。”小幸村放下手中的碗筷，突然严肃认真地看向自己父母，“我想学网球。”</p><p>　　终于结束和妻子的名为出差实为蜜月正在享受华原祖母的温馨晚餐的幸村夫妇愣了一下，虽然从电话中知道这几天小幸村在玩网球，但他们从没有见过更没有想过儿子请求得这么认真。因为家庭条件相对富裕的缘故，小幸村基本不会主动提出什么要求，大部分情况都是顺着大人的意思接受礼物，如此郑重的请求真的是第一次见。</p><p>　　“精市，你想好了吗？”幸村爸爸神色严肃下来，双眼直视儿子，想要探究儿子内心的想法，“学网球不是一件容易的事情，不能半途而废。我再问你一遍，你真的想好了吗？”</p><p>　　“是的，请放心。”小幸村突然笑了起来，眼神仿佛闪着光，“我是不会放弃的。”</p><p>　　幸村爸爸仔细端详儿子，确认儿子的确是真心且坚定，便收起严肃的表情，露出和儿子相似的笑容，“那么爸爸和妈妈会全力支持你的。”</p><p>　　“我记得家里附近有一家网球俱乐部，到时候可以过去看看。”幸村妈妈也用言语表达支持，“还要买球拍这些吧，可要好好挑一个。”</p><p>　　“好了，那些你们可以回去慢慢商量，”华原祖母打断了幸村妈妈，笑着提醒陷入‘啊儿子的请求一定要好好完成’的笨蛋父母，“再不吃饭就要凉了。”</p><p>　　于是小幸村在华原祖母家的最后一个夜晚就在父母的寒暄中温馨地结束了。</p><p>　　第二天上午，临走前幸村夫妇带着小幸村拜访了本田宅以答谢这些天来对小幸村的关照，大人们在客厅里开聊天，本田太太热情地让小幸村上楼去找本田初。</p><p>　　想着几天来和本田初的相处，小幸村认为自己需要好好地跟本田初道谢，于是拿上自己准备的礼物上了二楼，敲响了本田初的房门。</p><p>　　“门没锁，进来。诶小精市？”</p><p>　　以为是自家妈妈的本田初立马起身，结束了瘫在床上看漫画的颓态，有些局促地看着小幸村，“你怎么——哦对了你今天就要走了，我都忘了哈、哈……”</p><p>　　“我是来道别的。”小幸村很有眼色地忽略本田初的窘态，感觉到他不太有精神，“初哥哥怎么了，好像不太舒服？”</p><p>　　“没、没有啦，”本田初反而更加窘迫，用手抓抓头，“错觉、错觉。”</p><p>　　“对了，我已经和爸妈说好了，”小幸村看出本田初不想谈论这个，便转移话题，“回去后要开始学网球了。”</p><p>　　“啊、啊是吗，”本田初愣了一下，强打精神鼓励小幸村，声音逐渐虚弱，“小精市一定可以的哈、哈。”</p><p>　　“下次比赛我会——”</p><p>　　“没有下次了！”本田初突然强硬打断了小幸村，低着头看不清神情，沉默了一会儿又小小声嗫嚅吐出几个字，“我已经不打网球了。”</p><p>　　“什——”小幸村并没有听清他的话语，他只感觉到现在本田初十分混乱。</p><p>　　“我是说——”本田初怒吼着打断了小幸村，“我、不、打、网、球、了！”</p><p>　　房间突然安静下来，只剩下本田初的粗喘声。</p><p>　　“我知道了，那我不打扰初哥哥了。”小幸村沉默了一会儿，决定开口打破僵局，“这是谢礼，多谢这几天的照顾。”</p><p>　　小幸村拿出自己准备好的礼物，放到了旁边的书桌上，点头示意便准备离开。在走出房门之时，小幸村停下了脚步，回头看着仍然低头的本田初，说出了最后的道别。</p><p>　　“我挺喜欢你的网球。”</p><p>　　“那么，再见。”</p><p>　　说罢，小幸村便把房门关上，离开。虽然本田初的精神混乱，黝黑，愤怒，绝望，但是他感觉到了，在怒火的最深处，有人在哭泣。所以他只说出了他的感受，他真的挺喜欢本田初的网球的，他的一招一式，都凝聚着努力的结晶，是只有长期坚持不懈才能练成的。他虽有遗憾，但是尊重本田初的选择。</p><p>　　房门关上后，本田初仿佛所有精力都从身体里飞出，向后一躺，瘫在床上，手臂横在眼上，将泪水藏在身后。</p><p>　　真的是太逊了。</p><p>　　本田初自嘲道。</p><p>　　竟然把情绪宣泄在小精市身上。</p><p>　　自己真的太逊了。</p><p>　　可是，没办法，真的太残酷了。</p><p>　　本田初5岁的时候接触网球，那个时候他便喜爱上了网球，他开始参加培训，每天都在努力练习，上了国小后也加入学校网球社，即使被高年级学长欺负，也仍旧坚持着，因为网球结识了许多朋友，比起大部分只是拿网球当乐趣的同伴，他是真的十分骄傲于自己的网球。</p><p>　　但是幸村精市的出现打破了一直以来的平静。</p><p>　　本田初对小幸村的印象，一直都是一个偶尔出现的邻家男孩，待人有礼，面貌精致，聪明感性，但身体病弱。因此他一直把自己放在哥哥这一个“强者”身份上，即使在玩耍的时候也是玩一些诸如棋牌这类“安全”的游戏，而这次是第一次带小幸村尝试“危险”的活动。</p><p>　　不，只是自己想要炫耀而已。只是自己想要在不管什么游戏上都游刃有余地赢了自己的小幸村身上找回自信。</p><p>　　看，我在网球上是最强的！</p><p>　　这个高高在上的想法一直潜藏在对小幸村的指导中。</p><p>　　抱持着这种想法，他刻意忽视了小幸村的成长，忽视了蘑菇头眼镜仔的提示，忽视了自己的不安，然后一脚踏进了小幸村的陷阱里，输了。</p><p>　　虽然只是不合标准的一球胜负，但是输了就是输了，在最后那一刹那，他仿佛感觉自己就在对方的手中，无法挣脱，只能等待对方的仁慈。</p><p>　　他害怕了，胆怯了，退缩了。</p><p>　　数年的练习，刻苦的锻炼，滴落的汗水，自傲的天赋都变成了笑话。</p><p>　　昨天比赛之后，当他拿起网球的时候，网球仿佛会说话般嘲笑着他的失败。</p><p>　　——看吧这个世界就是有这样的天才的。</p><p>　　——只是学习了几天便能抵得上你的几年。</p><p>　　——你也不过如此。</p><p>　　闭嘴！闭嘴！闭嘴！</p><p>　　本田初将所有和网球相关的都收进了柜子，藏在了最深处，努力维持着自己的情绪。</p><p>　　小精市身体这么瘦弱，没办法坚持的，而且他的兴趣一向也消失得快，经历过专业训练的我还是比只有短短几天接触的他要强大。</p><p>　　可这最后一根稻草，也在今天小幸村宣布他学习网球的决定后，彻底崩溃。</p><p>　　他仿佛又听见了那个声音在他耳边嗤笑。</p><p>　　——看吧，他也要开始学习了。</p><p>　　——你说他要几天追上你？</p><p>　　——你还有什么比得上他？</p><p>　　——体格？经验？天赋？热情？</p><p>　　——承认吧，你们之间天壤之别。</p><p>　　——你还有什么资格拿起球拍？</p><p>　　曾经对网球有多热爱，现在就对网球有多仇恨。</p><p>　　他对别人说网球有多残酷，网球就对他说现实有多残酷。</p><p>　　他知道的，其实他的天赋一般，只是靠时间占据优势，学了网球一年的阿泰已经可以和他打得半半开，天赋差劲的蘑菇头眼镜仔对网球比他钻研得深，还有其他人都在加速赶上他，只有他强装看不见而已。而幸村精市只是一根针，一根扎破了看似强大实则空虚的气球的针。</p><p>　　算了吧，结束了吧，就到这里吧。</p><p>　　本田初对自己说道，然后把难以言喻的愤怒和无人诉说的绝望都向着眼前的罪魁祸首倾泻。他知道这么做不对，这么做只是在迁怒，这么做只会显得自己更加无能，但是愤怒无法停止，一直躁动着，叫嚣着，嘶吼着。</p><p>　　“我挺喜欢你的网球。”</p><p>　　然而短短一句话，内心就奇异地安静下来，所有的怒火都蒸腾成气，从身体四溢出去，徒留下干涸的大地。</p><p>　　“什么嘛……说出这句话是想要怎么样……”</p><p>　　嘴里抱怨着的本田初却漏出有些难看的笑容，真正想说的却说不出口。</p><p>　　——原来我的网球还有人喜欢啊。</p><p>　　听到窗外传出来的车辆启动远走的声音，本田初从床上起身，拿起小幸村放在桌上的送别礼：</p><p>　　一张速写。</p><p>　　一张他的速写。</p><p>　　一张他击球的速写。</p><p>　　一张他笑着击球的速写。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>　　网球作为竞技项目是十分残酷的，天赋、时间、运气等等可能造成天差地别的结果，不知道我有没有把这个展现出来_(:))_。</p><p>　　其实本田初最开始的人设就是第一次让幸村接触网球的工具人，所以取名初（咦我其实可以取名一的啊），最后渐渐就写成这样增加了不少戏份……我一直认为幸村精市网球就是为了胜利这个理念根本没有错，快乐网球说着好听，但是放在竞技上就有些笑话了，真正的竞技是离不开枯燥的训练、严格的要求，快乐可以是起因，但是我认为胜利才是坚持的动力。反正全国大赛决赛最后那个快乐的网球简直把我气炸。算了不说了。</p><p>　　总之就是想给主上胜利网球做个铺垫，如果当时本田初没有挑衅主上，主上可能也还只是对网球有较大兴趣，没有到执著的份上，所以为了让主上执著网球，本田初再次变成工具人（真惨）。再加上比赛的时候想要展现主上的打球风格就变成这样的展开了。</p><p>　　本田初其实也是个挺温柔的小孩的，只是一时接受不了天赋差距带来的冲击，毕竟就一骄傲的小屁孩，所以主上最后那句话其实也是感觉到了他的不舍说出来的，至于最后他到底有没有重拾起网球就看各位理解了，我也不知道。</p><p>　　顺便这首歌只是在码字的时候随机到然后觉得挺合适就单曲循环了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>